Book 1: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by littlepiglet22
Summary: Alexis Black-Tonks, known as Alex by her friends, Is accepted to Hogwarts, Starting her first year, she meets new friends, who soon become her besst Friends, Like Harry. And even deal with new enemys like Snape. Can she survive her 1st year of Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1: Info and Accepted to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Info and Accepted to Hogwarts **

**Name: Alexis Black-Tonks**

**Nickname: Alex**

**Age: 11**

**Looks: Wavy shoulder length very dark black hair, bright silver eyes, normal body for a 11 year old**

**Family: Alex lives with her cousin and her husbands, Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Her mother, having died when she was young, and she doesn't like talking about her father.**

**I yawned as I came down for breakfast. Cousin Dora was eating and Auntie, what I call her, was setting a plate of pancakes down. She grinned at me. I gave a tired smile back, sitting down. " Morning Auntie, Morning Dora" I said to them. Dora grinned at me changing her nose as she ate, I giggle, while making a plate.**

" **Morning Dear" replied Auntie smiling still**

" **Watch ya!" came Dora after her**

" **Alex, this came for you" Auntie handed me a envelope. I blinked at it, a grin slowly comeing when I seen the front.**

** _Ms. A. Black-Tonks_**

_** The Table in the Kitchen**_

_** 54 Nightingale Lane**_

_** London**_

_** England**_

**I opened the letter, two papers falling out. I took the first one and stared to read. " Dear Ms. Black-Tonks, we are plead to inform you" I grinned getting exited, nearly shouting " That you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry!" I looked to see Auntie and Dora grinning at me. "I thought it would never come!" I sighed in relief as Auntie came forward and hugged me.**

" **Congratulations" said Dora, as she stood up. Knocking over her chair, she grinned sheepishly at Auntie. She came forward almost tripping and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She stood up still smiling making her pink hair seem brighter " Well I better get going, Moody gets cranky if his apprentice is late." She grabbed her coat " Thanks for the meal mum, tell dad I love him and said hi when he wakes up" She waved and apperated away. I continued eating while looking at the supplie list, I frown.**

" **Auntie we're not allowed to take brooms?" She smiled shaking her head**

" **nope, Im afraid you'll have to leave it here till next year" she chuckled when my expression didn't change " What else is wrong?" she asked**

" **I wont be able to take Jinx, will I?" at the sound of her name, a tiny Yorkie puppy, only a month old, came running in excitedly, trying to jumped into my lap, but she was to small, so I picked her up. I got her two weeks ago for my birthday, July 17th****. **

" **I don't know" she turned to look at me , sighing seeing me and Jinx giving her the puppy look. She gave a small smile giggling.**

" **I'll write to Dumbledore, and see" I grinned, Jinx was wagging her tiny tail. **

" **Yay!" **

" **I can't promise anything" **

" **I know, but why wouldn't he agree?" I asked still grinning. She shook her head, taking off her apron, waving her wand, and my empty dish flew forward and started cleaning itself.**

" **so want to go to Diagon Alley?" she asked, I grinned.**

" **right now?" she nodded " yeah just let me get dressed" I ran upstairs, not seeing my Aunt smiling sadly after me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Ally

I grinned at the mirror, I was wearing shorts that stopped just before the knee, a bright blue tank top with a white short sleeved half jacket over it, knee length rainbow striped socks, and white flat boots. I had my mothers necklace on with her wedding hanging from it. My black hair pulled back into a pony tail with some bangs left out.

" Alex! Lets get going!" came Aunties voice. I giggled again, patting Jinx's head and ran downstairs towards my Aunt who was standing by the fireplace, ready to go, smiling. I grinned grabbing the floo powder. I stepped into the fire place, and threw the powder down exclaiming

"Diagon Ally!" I closed my eyes as the spinning sensation came, a second later, I landed on the floor. I coughed sitting up, dusting of, and looking around finding my self outside Flourish and Blots.. I waited for Auntie to come and grinned when she finely did. I took out my supplies list, and walked after Auntie into the shop. A shop keeper came over to us.

" Ah! First year?" he asked, I nodded " Hogwarts?" I nodded again, he went off and came back with at least 8 books. Auntie handed him the gold while she put the books in her purse, which looked small but had a huge inside. Next we went to Madam Malkins Robes for All occasions. I looked around and saw two boys being fitted. One has Slicked back platinum blonde hair, and cruel blue eyes. I glared it was Draco Malfoy, my cousin unfortunately. The other boy had uncontrollable black hair, beautiful emerald eyes framed by round glasses that appeared to be broken, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. I recognized who it was, but I didn't say anything, as Draco walked outside to his mother sneering at me as he passed, I just rolled my eyes. I stepped onto the platform that he just came from, smiling at the boy, he smiled back at me, he seemed a little nervous.

" Hi I'm Alexis Tonks" I introduced myself, leaving out the Black part, I hated it " You can call me Alex though. All my friends do."

" I'm Harry Po" I interrupted him

" Potter" he blushed " sorry its like impossible not to know who you are" he gave me a small smile

" Are you starting Hogwarts?" he asked, I smiled nodding

" Yep! And I'm so glad!" I exclaimed, jumping down when the lady came back with out ropes. He gave me a confused look " I already have a friend!" he looked surprised, he then blushed

" Me?" he asked, I nodded grinning, but then blinked

" how much shopping have you got to do?" I asked

" Everything but these" he replied, I grinned again

" great I can show you around while I shop to" I then blushed at what I said " that's if you want me to" I added

" Great! Just let me tell Hagrid" he pointed outside of the shop to a huge man. I blinked in surprise, then smiled nodding

" Sure I'll go ask my Auntie. Be right back" I ran over to her. She was looking at a pair of dark purple robes " Hey!" She jumped in surprise turning around quickly, glaring playfully at me as I giggled.

" all done?" she asked I nodded " what do you want?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"well….." I started "can I show my new friend around Diagon ally?" I asked her, she looked confused

" don't you have to get" I cut her off

" We'll get everything along the way" I stated

" who is it?" she asked

" Harry Potter" I answered, She gasped in shock a little wary now

" I don't know" she sounded liike she was hiding something

"Please?" I begged, she sighed smiling

" very well" she grabbed my bags and shooed me away handing me my money " be back home by six" she called after me as I headed outside towards Harry who was standing next to the big man, who grinned at me

" See told ye Harry, ye would'n be left me ye self" said the man " I'm Rubeus Hagrid, jus call me Hagrid"

" I'm…….. I'm Alexis Black" I said, his eyes widened in surprise. I gave a nervous smile knowing he knew my last name

" I thought you said your name was Tonks?" questioned Harry. I gave a small smile

" Well its Black-Tonks, But I hate The black part" I told them truthfully. I noticed Hagrid looking sadly at me, but I grinned at him letting him know that it was okay. I grinned even more when we came upon the Owl Emporium.

" That's right 'Arry I promised ye a owl" Harry trying convincing Hagrid he didn't need one, but Hagrid didn't listen. Harry became amazed by all the owl. I noticed he took a liking to a snow white female owl, I smiled nodding.

" Yeah she's beautiful" I commented to him, he nodded and Hagrid nodded grabbing a cage and the shop keeper came over and helped us. Ten minutes later , we left. Harry clutching the top of the cage, while the owl slept.

" You have a name for her?" I asked him while we bought our potion supplies from a nasty smelling shop.

" not really" he answered then looked at me " do you have any?"

" hmm…" I thought putting my finger on my chin cutely, not realizing a boy passing us bluched. I thought about it for a minute then exclaimed " Hedwig! " He looked at her smiling

" yeah she looks like a Hedwig" as we walked. I filled him in on some stuff in the wizarding, while he was telling about the muggle world, the stuff I didn't know.

" well 'eres the las' stop" said Hagrid, we stopped talking and looked up to see a sign saying _Olvanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. _I grinned, finely I'm gonna get a wand, Harry seemed excited as well. I opened the door letting Hagrid and Harry in, following after them, leaving my stuff by the door. The shop almost seemed like a library it was so quite, I jumped when I heard a soft voice call

" good afternoon" and by the noise, I could tell Hagrid and Harry also were surprise.

" Hi" I replied as did Harry with a hello.

" Yes I thought I'd seeing you soon Harry Potter" he said " and you to Alexis Black" It wasn't a question, I could tell " You both look so much like your father, except your eyes Harry, there your mothers" I didn't really like hearing that, I didn't want to be anything like that man, but I didn't let it show.

" how about you 1st Miss Black?" I wished he would blink "your wand hand?" he asked, I blinked

" My right" as soon as I said that, a measuring tape began measuring, and measuring _everywhere_. Mister Olvander was already pulling out wands

" oak, unicorn hair" but just as soon as I grabbed it, he took it back, but handed me another, and another obviously looking for something, and after several minutes, he became thoughtful, looking a little stressed. " I wonder……..it couldn't………but it hasn't chosen anyone ever……yes why not" I looked at Harry and Hagrid the later shrugging. Harry looking just as confused as I was. Mister Olvander came out with a white box. He pulled out white wand. Hagrid gasped, while Harry was still looking confused.

Mister Olvander handed the wand to me. As soon as it touched my hand, a weird feeling came to me, and white and red sparks started shooting out of the tip, my wand, I could tell. Mister Olvander gave a weird smile.

" very powerful wand you have Miss Black" he said quietly " Angel feather" he said again " use it wisely" He took the wand =, putting it back in the box, wrapping it and handed it back to me as I paid. He then started looking for Harry's wand, doing the same thing he did with me. After a minute, he started muttering again.

" I wonder……….. yes why not…….. unusual combination…….holly and phoenix tail feather, eleven inches, nice and supple" he handed Harry the wand, abd it began shooting red sparks out of it, like firewalks. Hagrid clapped " curious…..curious.." muttered Olvander as he wrapped Harry's wand. Harry interrupted

" sorry, but what's curious?" he asked

" I've remembered every wand I've ever sold. Every single one. As it happens, the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another, just one other. Its very curious, that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar" I breathed out quickly, not expecting that.

A couple of minutes later we were waalking towards the Leaky Cauldron. I kept glancing at Harry, making sure he was alright. I smiled sadly when we reached the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looked up at me from the ground.

"It was nice meeting you Harry, and you to Hagrid" I told them " and I'm sure I'll see you at Hogwarts Hagrid" he nodded then headed towards the door, leaving me and Harry alone. Harry looked like he didn't want to leave and go back to the Dursleys. " Harry, I'm sorry you have to go back with them, but we'll see each other in a moth" I told him smiling sadly, but then exclaimed " But we'll see each other on the train, and I can teach you some spells then" when I told him that, it seemed to cheer him up some " and I'll write, well I'll try" I added, he nodded again. I grinned then waved at Hagrid, who waved back. I gave Harry a quick hug, he blushed, not used to hugs, let alone one from a girl. I waved as they left, then headed over to the fire place, nodding to the owner Tom, and threw down the floo powder heading home. I couldn't wait for the month to be over.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey from Platform 9 3quat

DISCLAIMER!!!!!: I own **NOTHING!!! **Everthing belongs the absolutely brilliant mind of J.K. Rowing, I only own the plot and characters **I **creat. everything else is hers!

Chapter 3: The Journey from Platform 9 ¾ 

I sighed, the last month had been unbelievably long, and finely, today, I was going to Hogwarts. At that thought I jumped out of bed and headed towards the shower. 20 minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a bug fluffy towel. Seeing Auntie placing some last minute clothes on my bed. She smiled towards me " can you dry my hair?" I asked her, she nodded, waving her wand, my wavy hair instantly dired. I smiled at her, thanking her as she left, closing the door after her. I picked out my outfit from my trunk.

Light washed skinny jeans, purple ¾ sleeved shirt, with '_cant touch this!' _in white, bright red chucks. I put my hair into pigtails, with bangs hanging out. I packed my last few things, putting Jinx into her cage, Dumbledore had said it was alright to bring her, she was busy sleeping. I then closed my trunk, dragging it downstairs, and ran back up to get Jinx.

My Aunt was setting a plate of eggs and ham in front of my seat. I sat down and started scarfing it down, my Aunt just shook her head as the taxi arrived, honking its horn.

"we've got to go!" said Auntie carrying Jinx, while I dragged my trunk. 30 minutes later we were pulling into kings cross station. Auntie got me a cart, and walked me in. I blinked when we stopped in front of the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Auntie smiled at my face "you just have to go through the wall hunny" I stared at her shocked

" wont I cras..,.." she shook her head

" you wont crash, just run if you have to" I gulped nodding, and took off running to the wall, just when I closed my eyes expecting to crash, I went right through! I gasped seeing the train for the first time, and all the students wondering around.

" beautiful isn't it?" My Aunt asked after she came through after me, moving us out of the way. I took my trunk into an empty compartment, and came back outside, hugging my Aunt, who was smiling sadly " I'll miss you" she told me

" I'll miss you too Auntie" I replied to her " But I'll hopefully see you all at Christmas!" I added pulling back and smiling. She began to look worried " wHATS WRONG Auntie?" I asked her

" Alexis, don't listen to any of the kids when they say things about your last name, and your father" I frowned not want to take about _**him**_. I nodded, the train horn sounded and Auntie kissed me on the forehead pushing me towards the train quickly. I waved jumping on and disappearing. I went back to me compartment, grinning when I seen Harry in it, and also a redheaded boy, they were talking. I opened the door smiling when they seen me, Harry smiled back.

"Hiya Harry!" I said sitting down next to him

" Hello Alex" he replied, I smiled towards the other boy

"Hi, I'm Alexis Black" I told him, his eyes widening at my last name, I didn't blame him, it was horrible " I know, lousy last name" I also told him, my smile dropping a little, he seemed a little relieved after I said that.

" I'm Ron, Ron Weasly" He introduced himself to me, grinning I thought 'yay! And good pureblood family!'

" What were you guys talking about before I came in here?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

" Talking about what house we'll think we'll whined up in" Replied Harry looking a little nervous. " and how they decide where you go"

" I hope I'm in Gryffindor" said Ron " my whole family's been, but I'd rather be anywhere other then Slytherin" he added, he looked at me

"I hop I'm in Gryffindor, both my parents were" I told them " But if I end up in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, it'd be okay, anywhere but Slytherin, I thing I'd leave"

" I wonder how they test you?" questioned Harry aloud

" Fred said you have to fight a troll" answered Ron, I giggled. They looked at me, I shook my head still giggling

" You don't have to fight anything, they put a hat on your head"

" A hat?" asked Ron disbelieving, I nodded grinning

" The Hogwarts sorting hat, it looks into your head and tells you where you belong" I told them.

We were all quite, thinking it over when Ron suddenly asked

"what's your Quidditch team?" I grinned

"Pride of Portree" I answered

" Mines Cudley Canons" I blinked surprised, Ron looked at Harry, but Harry looked a little lost

" I don't have one" Ron gasped, remembering he didn't know anything about Quidditch. We started talking him through the finer points of the game, when the door slid open to reveal my cousins ugly mug.

" Its true then" he said "what they're saying all down the train, This is Harry Potters compartment"

" yes" Harry said, noticing the other boys, who compared to us, were _**HUGE**_.

" This Crabbe and Goyle" he said " and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Ron gave off a cough, which was hiding a snicker from him laughing at Malfoy's name. Malfoy looked at him " Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Fathers told all the Weasly's have red hair, freckles, and more kids then they can afford" If I wasn't glaring at Malfoy before, I was now. He turned back towards Harry sneering at me.

" You'll soon find out that some wizarding faimlys are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there" he held out his hand while I snorted, Harry didn't take it.

" I can tell who the wrong sort for myself, thanks" he stated coolly, Malfoy glared and said something that made me stand up wanting to strangle him more than ever

" I'd be careful if I were you" he said "unless you're a but politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them. You hang around with rift raft like Black, Weasel-bee and that Hagrid, it'll rub off on you" Harry and Ron also stood up

" Get out" Harry demanded " now!"

" But we feel like staying, don't we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still have some" Goyle reached forward toward a chocolate frog, but before he even touched it, Goyle let out a horrible yell.

Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, was hanging off his finger. After Goyle finely managed to get him off, they ran. I laughed falling back into my seat. While I laughing, Ron was making sure Scabbers was okay. Harry sat back down next to me, chuckling a little bit.

" Thinks he's so high and mighty, and yet done in by a rat" I stopped when a girl, with very bushy brown hair and bigger front teeth then most people have, came in.

"What has been going on here" she asked looking at all the scattered sweets

" Can we help you with something?" asked Harry

" you'd better hurry and change into your robes, the driver said we are nearly there. You haven't been fighting, have you?" You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

" Scabbers been fighting, not us" said Ron scowling at her " would you mind leaving while we change?"

" you'be got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" Ron glared at her as she left , I was left confused

" um…. Did you guys meet her already?" I asked

" Yeah she was in here earlier, right before you came" said Harry as he and Ron took off their jackets and pulled there robes over their other clothes, you could see Ron's sneakers because his robes were a little short. I took off my shirt, revealing a tank top, giggling when I seen Harry and Ron's blushing faxe

"You didn't actually think I would undress in front of you?" I pulled my robes on " so you don't like her?" I asked

" She's a know it all" came Ron as a voice echoed throughout the train

" We are arriving, please leave your luggage, it will be taken up separately" We exited the compartment joining the crowd in the corridor. I shivered when the night ir hit me.I heard a familiar voice, and followed it, Harry to, with Ron also following behind me.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Over here! Alright there 'Arry and Alex?" Hagrid's face beamed over the sea of students heads. "c'mon follow me- anymore firs' years?" I followed almost slipping, but Harry helped catching me, before I fell

" Thanks Harry" I gasped getting my first view of the castle. "Its beautiful!" I stated, nobody could look away

" no more 'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, I tore my eyes away from the castle reluctantly and climbed into a boat with Harry and Ron, followed by Hermione.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid " Right-FORWARD!" The boats all took off, moving forward across the lake towards the castle at the same time "heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the boats reached a cliff. They were carried along the dark, I scooted closer to Harry, not liking how dark it was, until we reached a kind of underground harbor. We all walked up a flight of stairs, crowding around huge doors.

" Everyone 'ere?" Hagrid raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times.

--------------

Thanks 2 the people who reviewed I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but if not it will proberly be out next week or weekend! Sry its almost the end of the school year and teachers are adding more work than ever!

Thanks again for reviewing!! Fortunately, I'm not got require a certain number of reviews, to finish the story or right the next chapter, I want people to review,but im gonna post this story wiether they review or not! No offence but i cant stand people who start posting storys but stop because people dont review!

Thanks 4 reading!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

**DICLAIMER**: I own **NOTHING!!!! **Everything but the plot I make and characters I create belongs to the absolutely brilliant mind of J.K. Rowing! I repeat I own nothing!!

------------------

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat 

The door swung open at once, to reveal a tall, black haired witch in emerald green dress ropes, you could tell she's not someone who want to cross.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here" She led us to the entrance hall to huge double doors, where you could hear voices from, she continued to a small chamber of the hall. She turned towards us, as we all filled in. "Welcome to Hogwarts, in moments you will be led in, and sorted into your house, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking will lose you points. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few minutes." She looked around " I'll return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly" As soon as she left, the room became even more tense with nervousness. I just sighed

"I wish they'd hurry up" I said " I'm starving" Harry and Ron looked over at me

" Your not nervous?" asked Ron who was going pink at the ears

" Not really, only nervous about how people will react to my last name" Harry was about to say something, when several people behind us screamed. He gasped, gasped along with a few kids behind us. Ghosts had just streamed through the back wall, they were white and transparent. They seemed to be arguing, when a ghost, wearing a ruff and tights, seemed to have suddenly noticed us.

" New students!: said the ghost smiling " about to be sorted, I suppose?"

" move along" came a voice, the woman had returned " We are ready for you now, form a line" I stood in front of Harry, while Ron was behind him. " Follow me" She led us out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through those huge double doors, into the Great Hall.

I gasped when I got my first look of it. It was lit up by thousands of floating candles, that were over four tables holding all the students, and over the fifth table, were all the teachers sat. The tables were lined with gold plates and goblets. The lady, Professor McGonagall now remembering having heard about her from Dora, led us up in front of the long table were the teachers were. In front of us, raised on the platform, sat an old tattered hat, on a stool. I quickly looked around at the other first noticed they looked confused.

The hat twitched, and a rip opened wide, like a mouth and began to sing-

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can top them all _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a steady mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Once he, or it, was done, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long roll of parchment "Abbott, Hannah" a girl with pigtails stepped forward, a few moments later " Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. A table cheered, and Professor McGonagall continued, after a few more students, she called out

" Black, Alexis" the hall went quite, I noticed a long haired professor, the headmaster I believe sit us straighter. I heard people starting to whisper

"Slytherin for sure" "why even bother, she's a Black, its gonna be Slytherin" I ignored them and walked up to the stool. Sitting down. Professor McGonagall place the hat on my head, and the students faces disappeared.

"Ah a Black!" said a voice in my head, I stiffened " I could put you into Slytherin, its were everyone else has went, except one " If it was possible, I stiffened even more " yes your father, you are extraordinarily like him, but you have a lot of your mother in you as well." It continued " but I don't see you in Slytherin, you are much to loyal, you are smart, but Ravenclaw isn't right for you either, and you are much to brave to be in Hufflepuff. So it better be 'Gryffindor!' " he said the last aloud. The hat was taken off my head, and it was quite for a second before the Gryffindor table erupted with cheers.

I grinned walking over to the table, sitting down next to the redheaded twins who Ron had told were his brothers.

" I'm Fred"

" And I'm George" the said pointing at themselves, we cheered when another student was sorted into Gryffindor. I groaned when Hermione Granger joined us. We all cheered when ever somebody was sorted into our house. The Hall, again, went quite when she called out

" Potter, Harry" I crossed my fingers as Harry stepped up to be sorted, he looked really nervous. After a couple of minutes, I noticed Harry was whispering something right before the hat called out "Gryffindor!"

I seen Harry smile relieved, and jumped down coming to sit beside me. I hugged him grinning, that we were in the same house. We continued cheering when ever someone was sorted into our house, and when Ron was called, I crossed my fingers just like I had done for Harry. It was on his head less than a minute, when it called out "Gryffindor!" I cheered with everyone else, sliding closer to Fred and George, so he could sit on the other side of Harry.

When all the students were sorted. Albus Dumbledore, the man from before, stood up. He was beaming at everybody " Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we began our banquet I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! " he sat back down " Thank you" I giggled clapping with everyone else. I noticed Harry was looking a bit confused

"is he - a bit mad?" he asked another older brother of Ron's, Percy.

"Mad? He's a genius! Best wizard in the world! But, yes he is a bit mad. Potatoes Harry?" I blinked in surprise, I was listening to them, so I didn't notice when the food appeared. There was so much! I smiled happily when I noticed my favorite food right in front of me. I grabbed some teriyaki chicken with a side of rise and steamed peas and carrots. I stared at Ron as he piled everything on his plate that he could reach, along with Harry. I shook my head, beginning to eat, and almost chocking when a ghost suddenly appeared from out of the table.

"that does look good" he said to Harry as he cut his steak

" cant you-?" I shook my head as the ghost explained that he didn't need to " oh goodness, I don't think I introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Ghost of Gryffindor tower."

" I know you" Ron said " your Nearly Headless Nick"

"Nearly Headless?" came Hermione's voice, questioning " How can you be Nearly Headless?"

"Like this" he said irritably. He pulled on his ear, and his head fell to the side like it was on a hinge. He continued talking as I finished eating waiting for the desserts to appear. I didn't stuff myself like the others. Though I could see why Harry did it, he properly didn't get much at the Dursley's. I giggled while listening to Neville explain how he found out he was actually a wizard.

" What about you Alex?" asked Harry, I grinned sheepishly

" I wanted a bigger cookie than the one I had been given, next thing I know, I have a cookie bigger than my five year old self"

" that sounds like something our Ronikins would do" said Fred, who had over heard, I shrugged

" I was five, what can I say?" I said " at least it wasn't as bad as when I accidentally did magic when I was seven. The old hag across the street wouldn't give me back my ball next thing that happened, her hair is sticking up everywhere, he skins turned a yucky green color and she smells like crap" they all burst out laughed, while I smiled grabbing some vanilla pudding and strawberries. I finish my food just as it all disappeared , and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. I notices Harry wince in pain and clap a hand over his scar.

" are you alright?" I asked him

" yeah its n-nothing" he answered just as Dumbledore started talking

" I have a few start of the term notices to give you. First years should know that the forest is forbidden to all pupils" he looked to the Weasley twins " Mr. Flitch, the caretaker, would also like to remind you that no magic is to be used between classes in corridors. And finely, this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side, is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death" he finish but smiled again " and now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song. Everyone, their favorite tune, and off we go-

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hagwarts, _

_Teach us something, please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees, _

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff, _

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing, _

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot._

I giggled again as the twins finished in a slow funeral march, we all clapped when it was done. " Off you goQ" I got up following Percy alond with the other first years of Gryffindor. I was so sleepy my legs felt like lead, I could tell Harry and Ron felt the same way. After what seemed like forever, and also a ery long walk, we came in front of a portrait of a very fat lady.

"Password?" she asked

" Caput Draconis" I gasped when we when eneter a hole behind the painting, the common looked so homey. Percy told us were to go. I smiled at Ron and Harry, who looked really sleepy.

" see you tomorrow!" I followed after the rest of the girls upstairs. I grinned noticing my trunk on the end of the bed closest to the window. Jinx was awake and barking.

"Aww! Shes so cute!" said a girl named Lavender Brown, I smiled nodding as I changed into my pajamas, red short shorts, and a white tank top. I let Jinx out of her cage and got into bed, she jumped in after me.

"Goodnight" I said to them, I heard a few replies and I was out like a light.

--------------

Thanks 2 the people who reviewed I will try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, but if not it will proberly be out next week or weekend! Sry its almost the end of the school year and teachers are adding more work than ever!

Thanks again for reviewing!! Fortunately, I'm not got require a certain number of reviews, to finish the story or right the next chapter, I want people to review,but im gonna post this story wiether they review or not! No offence but i cant stand people who start posting storys but stop because people dont review!

Thanks 4 reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Potions Master

**DICLAIMER**: I own **NOTHING! **Everything but the plot I make and characters I create belongs to the absolutely brilliant mind of J.K. Rowing! I repeat I own nothing!

Chapter 5: The Potions Master

I rolled my eyes at all the whispering, as I walked next to Harry and Ron. I could tell Harry was uncomfortable. "Just ignore them" I said to him as we exited the Great Hall, and were trying to find the Transfiguration room. We'd already were on the bad side of Filtch, and the ghosts were no help. After wondering around, and being late, we found it. I quickly sat down next to Hermione, knowing we were going to get into trouble, and started taking the notes. The boys seemed relieved and walked to their seats slowly, but the cat in front of the room, that watched us we entered the classroom, suddenly jumped and transformed into professor McGonagall.

"Good of you to join us, perhaps I should torn one of you into a pocket watch, so that one of you might be on time" I gulped, along with Ron and Harry.

"We got lost" said Harry

"Then a map instead" she motioned fo them to take their seats "We will be attempting to change a match into a needle" she gave us all a match and everyone started.

I took a deep breath, tapped the needle, saying the spell, there were several gasps. I opened my eyes smiling seeing I had changed my match into a needle. I could feel Hermione's disbelief, I noticed Professor McGonagal had a small smile before it disappeared.

"5 points to Gryffindor, Ms. Black" I smiled sighing, when she handed me a handful of matches "I'll give you a point, for each one you turn, if you get them all done by the end of class" I nodded, there must have been more than 10 matches there! I sighed beginning to work. I frowned as the bell rang, I only had one more to go.

"very good Ms. Black, five more points to Gryffindor. Homework, read the chapter on changing the needle back to matches, and write 12 inches on it. You may leave" there were groans around the room. I waited at the door for Harry and Ron. I walked instep with Harry, while ron was on his other side

"Way to show off" said Ron, I could tell he was joking. I shrugged

"I've always been good at transforming things, I did it all the time on accident" I explained "wait till you see me in potions! I burn water, I suck at stuff like that" we were making our way to double potions at the moment, down in the dungeons, with the Slytherins.

"are we going down to Hagrid's afer potions?" I asked Harry, who nodded, I then looked at Ron. "Are you coming with us?" I asked him. He also nodding smiling. We arrived in front of the potions room. I shivered, it was creepy down here. I walked in with Ron and Harry.

Snape was in front of the room, while everyone was taking a seat. I sat down next to Ron who had Harry on his other side. I looked around, noticing pickled animals along the walls. I shivered, I diding know which was creepier, Snape or the dungeons.

Snape, much like other teachers called attendence. I noticed when he got to my name,, his eyes hardened even more, he looked towards me, sneering almost. "Lets hope you're nothing like your father" I stiffened when he mentioned my father, he smiled almost cruelly at my reaction, while I glared, already not like this professor. He continued one, until…

"Ah yes," he said "Harry Potter, our new celebrity" I could tell he was gonna give me and Harry hell already.

Snape finished calling attendance and looked to the class. His eyes black almost like Hagrid's, but they were cold, and didn't have his warmth.

"You are here to learn the science that is potion making" his voice was barley a whisper but everyone could hear him "As there is little foolish wand waving, many of you will hardly think this is magic. I don't expect you to really understand the beauty of potions. I can teach you to bewitch minds, bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death….. If you aren't as big a bunch od dunderheads as I usually have to teach. I sunk in my seat, already knowing I was gonna being considered a 'dunderhead'.

I glanced towards Harry and Ron, they both had raised eyebrows. I looked around more, and noticed Hermione was on the edge of her seat, ready to get started.

"Potter!" called Snape suddenly "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Draught of living death' I thought, it's not like I don't know any of this, its just that I can't make it. Hermione raised her hand in front of us.

"I don't know, sir" replied Harry, Snape suddenly began sneering

"Clearly fame isn't everything" he continued "Lets try again, Potter, where would would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

'A goats stomach' I thought again, Hermione's hand still in the air raised

"I don't know, sir"

"Thought you wouldn't have to open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" Snape looked in my direction

"Do you know the answers Black?" I noticed the boy sitting next to Harry. Neville Longbottom, stiffened at my last name

"Sir" I began "When you combine root of aspohodel and wormwood, you get Draught of Living Death" I noticed Snape sneering when I answered but continued on "and you will find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat" I finished and Nsape was almost glaring at me. Angered he couldn't bully me, he ignored me.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkswood and wolfs bane?" Hermione this time stood up, her hand still in the air.

"I don't know, sir" Said Harry quietly "But, I think Hermione does, why don't you ask her?" Snape was not pleased

"Sit down!" he snapped towards Hermion "For your information, Potter, wolfs bane and monkswood are the same plant, which goes by the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing that down? Everyone started rummaging for quills and parchment " And two points will be taken from taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter, and Black for being a know-it-all." I glared 'he asked the question and I get in trouble because I knew the answer?' I thought, knowing I already hated this man, and this class.

Things didn't get better for the Gryffindors after that. We were put into pair, I was working with Ron while Harry worked with Neville, and we were told to mix up a simple potion to cure boils.

Snape walked around criticizing everyone but, Malfoy. He was just about to compliment him to the whole class when acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. I turned to see Neville had somehow managed to melt his cauldron and his and Harry's potion was sweeping across the floor. Everyone had quickly managed to get on top their seats, including Harry, except Neville who was covered in angry red boils.

"Idiot Boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking it off the fire?" he cleaned the potion up with the wave of his wand. "Take him to the hospital wing" He spat at Seamus, another boy in Gryffindor, who was working next to him. He then rounded on us, Harry, Ron and me. "Potter, Black - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That is another two points from Gryffindor" I glared at him, that was so unfair, apparently Harry thought so also, because he was about to argue when Ron kicked him under the table.

"Don't push it" he muttered to us " I heard Snape can get really nasty"

We were climbing the steps an hour later "Snape's a dumb butt" I said, they looked at me weirdly " But I can't figure out why he hates us so much"

"Cheer up" said Ron "He's always taking points from Fred and George, my brothers" he added seeing my confused face.

At five minutes to three we made our way out of the castle, across the grounds, and down to Hagrid's hut.

When Harry knocked on the door we could hear frantic scrabbling from inside, and barking, When Hagrid's voice rang out "back Fang, back" Hagrid's big hairy face appeared when he opened the door

"Hang on" he told us "Back Fang" he let us in, keeping a hold on the collar of an enormous black boar-hound "Make ye' selves at home" said Hagrid, he let go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron, and started licking his ears, I giggled.

"This is Ron" Harry said, while Hagrid was pouring boiling water into a large teapot, and putting rock cakes on a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" he glanced at Ron's freckles "I spent half me life, chasin' yer twin brothers way from the forest"

We pretended to enjoy the rock cakes as we told Hagrid all about our first lessons. We were even happy to hear Hagrid cal Fitch 'that old git'.

"How is yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron "I liked 'im, great with animals" I noticed Harry was looking at the cutting from the Daily Prophet under a tea cozy. When Harry question Hagrid about however, he didn't want to talk about it. We headed back to the castle for dinner shortly after.

Authors Note (sry its so long T-T)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Gomen! I just had a lot to deal with, final project, final exams, then I had a tube put down my throat yesterday! Sorry again. The next wont be out for maybe a week or 2, I maybe start summer school P.E. on Monday (stupid schools in different states not requiring the same amount of credits!) and Its 17 pages written out, so it'll take a while just hopefully not as long as this one did to get out!

Sry again taking so long!

Thanks again for reviewing! Fortunately, I'm not got require a certain number of reviews, to finish the story or right the next chapter, I want people to review,but im gonna post this story wiether they review or not! No offence but i cant stand people who start posting storys but stop because people dont review!

Review if you want to! I don't really care if you do or not though!

THANK YOU FOR READING IT!


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

I have decided i will continue with my story after all. My friend wants me to, and she even offered to beta read on it. But I'm going to continue to on my new account. I'm sorry for all the trouble.


End file.
